


I Won't Say I'm In Looooove~

by Sahirva_Lonys



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, I could barely write, Shinra can drive like Fast and Furious, for the record Disney jams rock ALL the balls, it was late okay, sassy Shinra, seriously giggled so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahirva_Lonys/pseuds/Sahirva_Lonys
Summary: Izaya is not impressed, and in factmost displeased, with Shinra's choice of car music.And don't even try to talk to him about why.





	1. Chapter 1

Izaya stood in front of the school gates, waiting for Shinra to arrive. He contemplated the wisdom of his decision after the antics and nagging he'd endured that morning when the brat had seen him and Shizuo talking. Without fists or knives. Was there any way he could cancel and find some other transport?

The raven sighed. No, he needed to get to this meeting fast, and Shinra was nearby. Of course they had to choose today to move it up last minute, making him rush. And he had to rush even more to make it look like he hadn't, and remained in control and one step ahead. Izaya was still establishing himself in the more serious circles, he couldn’t afford to lose face to such a blatantly obvious power move, but he also didn’t want to push his luck by purposely being extra late, not with this group. No, he had to arrive on time and unfazed, and it was too late now to find other options.

A decently new car skidded up in front of him, passenger side window rolling down.

"So, just to check before I unlock the doors, that's one week’s worth of having lunch with us on the roof?" That was the greeting Izaya received, typical.

"Yes, fine, now let's go." He didn't have time to quibble.

The doors unlocked as he said it, and Izaya hopped in, buckling his seatbelt as the car peeled out down street.

Shinra had not learned to drive to get to and from school, or any other mundane reason, he'd done it (of course) for Celty. She wouldn't go on dates with him, so he decided to make his own. By travelling beside her (chasing her really) on 'romantic moonlit drives' through the city. Celty always tried to lose him so he would go home, but it backfired because he was so stubborn about spending time with her. Instead, it had only encouraged him to learn to drive in a very unsafe way.

Izaya wasn't sure if Shinra even knew how to drive normally, but he didn't question it. Ducking in and out of traffic with maximum speed and mobility was the only kind of ride he'd ever need if it came to asking Shinra anyways. Otherwise, he could just call a taxi, or one of his 'friends'. The two had established a fair deal that if Izaya needed the ride, he could text (with or without terms), to which Shinra could refuse or accept with terms or counter-terms. Izaya would then confirm or cancel, no long negotiating. They knew each other well enough to know the limits of what they could ask. And again, if Izaya was asking, it was because he was in a hurry.

They had a few ground rules, including "driver picks the music, shotgun shuts their disapproving face". There was written documentation of the deal, with a few amendments as they'd ironed out the details, made a whole ado about it. It was just easier that way, because one unnamed party had "trust issues" with believing the other wouldn’t using the spoken word against him, or try to twist it around and reshape it as it suited him.

All told, it worked well enough. Perhaps in part because it so rarely came up.

Once they were underway, Izaya broke the silence.

"So why was a week's worth of lunches your asking price? You've never cared that much before. In fact, you seemed quite keen to avoid the trouble. Do you miss your old friend's company that much?" He questioned, the last sentence a mockery of sentimental emotion.

“Sure. It’ll be fun!” While the reply had started on what would be an insultingly dismissive note to anyone else, Shinra seemed to really mean that second part.

Izaya’s ears perked up at that. Shinra called many things fun, and a lot of them would not be called so fun by other people. It was one of the few things they had in common, actually.

“Oh? Will we be joined by anyone else?”

“Of course! Unlike you, I usually spend time with friends for lunch. Usually Kadota, and Shizuo whenever a certain fiend hasn’t lured him away.”

“You really think that’s a good idea? Shizu-chan and I have reached a form of truce that lets us be around each other now and then without utter chaos breaking lose, but we’re hardly on good terms. You’re ready to risk being in harm’s way from that brute’s strength and my incredible wit that continues to lie beyond the capacity of his tiny brain?”

“Sure.” Izaya was really starting to hate that word. “You guys don’t get along at _aaaaaaallll_ now.”

“Why Shinra, I don’t know what that tone is meant to imply, but I assure you it’s in error.” He chimed, refusing to allow Shinra the pleasure of seeing him harried by this teasing.

“Sure.” Izaya’s eye started to twitch a little. “Well, I guess I’ll be sorely disappointed when we have lunch together.” The bespectacled twat continued oh-so confidently. Too confidently.

“Shinra.” Izaya said flatly.

“Yes?” Shinra replied brightly.

“Unrelated, how much do new, not-slashed tires cost? I’m asking for a friend.” Technically true.

Shinra rolled his eyes.

“Fine, I promise I’ll drop it. Happy?” He placated.

“Not really. You will be held to those words though. Don’t you have music to listen to?” Not bothering to conceal changing the subject, Shinra would catch it in this situation anyways, Izaya took his ‘win’, and dived straight into the easiest option available.

“Yes, yes. Warning, though, it’s Disney. You’re fine with that though, right?”

“By the laws of our agreement it doesn’t matter either way. But yes, I am.”

“Alright, and – last thing on this, I really promise – are you sure you aren’t going to get along with Shizuo? It’d be nice all being friends instead of fielding potential fights all the time.”

“No. Play your music. He’s a moderately less irritating brute these days, but still a protozoan brute nonetheless. Never going to happen.” Izaya confidently asserted.

"Mm." Shinra responded, hitting the play button on the car's sound system.

>   
>  _Who'dya think you're kidding_  
>  _He's the earth and heaven to ya_  
>  _Try to keep it hidden_  
>  _Honey we can see right through ya_  
> 

Izaya slow-turned his head to the driver side of the vehicle, directing his most vicious, imminent-massacre glare Shinra's way as the incredibly awesome Hercules jams continued to rock the speakers.

>   
>  _Ohhh noooooooooo  
>  _

There, he found his bespectacled ‘friend’ enthusiastically mouthing along, complete with sassy finger waves, in a fair semblance of someone who's actually just "super into this song". And totally randomly happened to have paused it there. For no other reason than that's where it was when he arrived. Of course.

>   
>  ___Girl you can't conceal it_  
>  _We know how you're feeling_  
>  _Who you're thiiiiiinking ooooof_  
> 

__

Crimson eyes narrowed, and an element of disgust was added to the harrowing expression his "friend" remained unaffected by.

>   
>  _No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no._
> 
> _You swoon, you sigh,  
>  Why deny it, oh oh_  
> 

A neck swivel? Shinra was _not_ that naturally sassy, ever. Not in dance form, at least. That's it, he was calling absolute bullshit.

>   
>  _It's too cliché_  
>  _I won't say I'm in looooove_  
>  _Shoodoop shoodoop_  
>  _Oooooooooo~_  
> 

"Shinra, a moment?" Izaya's voice was dangerously level and reasonable.

Shinra (it appeared) was mildly surprised by the interruption, but casually glanced over and acknowledged the request with a breezy smile, equally reasonable.

"Of course. Something on your mind?"

>   
>  _I thought my heart had learned it's lesson  
>  It feels so good when you start out  
>  _

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help but notice your choice in song leaves the distinct impression of fuckery, specifically with me, in conflict with your previous concession."

>   
>  _My head is screaming get a grip girl_  
> 

Izaya then smiled a wide, teeth-baring smile that reached his eyes, but in the most unwished for way.

"Stop it."

>   
>  _Unless you're dying to cry. your. heart. out.  
>  Oooo-_  
> 

Shinra hit the pause button, though not in as quick or harried a motion as Izaya wanted to see, continuing to appear unfazed.

"To clarify, stop what, exactly, Izaya? Honestly I was under the impression you enjoyed Disney music."

 _That motherfu-_ The raven stopped himself, refusing to lose his cool, and thus, the battle. If he broke down, it was Shinra's victory to flaunt and continue to torment him as he pleased. And they both knew it. Fine, it was game he excelled at anyways, even if the mad doctor-to-be tended to change the field. To fucking WONDERLAND.

"Just a few minutes ago, you agreed to drop the topic of Shizuo, yes?" Nothing but easy breezy beautiful calm.

"Yep." Shinra's face took on a confused look, as though searching for something he's missed. "I didn't accidentally sing Shizuo's name somewhere did I? That would be the weirdest Freudian slip of all time, I mean, I know **I'm** not in love with Shizuo, I have Celty. Did I really?"

*metaphysical snap*

 _This bitch isn't even_ trying _to be subtle, OR clever! There's_ nothing _to work with that isn't just_ stuuupid _, to the point of frustrating tedium! Like when someone mocks you by repeating everything you say in a ~bleh~ voice, how do you even counter that?_ Without _lowering yourself to kindergarten standards, which the I am well above._

"...No, you didn't." Izaya bit out, smile stretched tight across his lips. It seems he was wound tighter over this than he'd thought. Two seconds and it wasn't even fun anymore. Well, this wasn't ever fun to start. Shinra seriously sucked sometimes.

"Well, then, whatever's going on, I think it might all be in your head. Unless you just don't like my music?" Shinra inquired.

"Non-issue." Immediately deciding it wasn't worth it, and the correct approach would be deflection and humour rather than direct confrontation, Izaya switched tactics.

"You really don't trust me, do you?" He swooned, complete with forearm thrown across his forehead, falsely mournful.

Shinra didn't so much as blink, chipperly replying: "As a general rule no, but this was a deal: free transport, and driver gets picks the music. Deals are sacred vows to demons and devils. They'll lie, break promises, any other actual vows, but a deal - a deal you'll keep."

"Awww, Shinra, I'm blushing." Izaya replied, voice sardonic. "Honestly though,” He continued, back to his normal tone. "you're not wrong."

"I know." Shinra chirped out.

Izaya thought he saw a small smirk peek out too, but it was too quick to be sure. For some reason this greatly annoyed him, beyond what he thought it should.

"Can I keep playing it now?" Shinra asked.

"Fine." Izaya conceded, mildly suspicious about what the heightened smugness levels he thought he caught on that "I know." were about. Still, he recognized he couldn't outright win the situation as things stood. His damn emotions were getting in the way. Better to feign losing interest and at least not lose. "But I maintain the rights of the second amendment: no shameless repeats. We only have another 15 minutes, I shouldn't need to hear it again."

"Haaaiiii!"

>   
>  _-ooooo_  
>  _You keep on denying_  
>  _Who you are and how you're feeling_  
>  _Baby we're not buying_  
>  _Hon we saw you hit the ceiling_  
> 

Irritation in full swing, Izaya fumed inside his mind. _Goddamn Shinra, **I'm** the one who knows things. I'm the future informant, what does he know? _ He knew he was being childish, but, whatever, it was his brain, he could allow a little childishness here and there. It was Shinra's fault anyway.

>   
>  _Face it like a grown-up_  
>  _When you gonna own up_  
>  _That you got got got it baaaaaaad_
> 
> _Woooaaaah_  
>  _No chance, no way_  
>  _I won't say it no, no_  
> 

_Me, not you, not with this. One way or another, **you** are meant to be repentant here. _ The end of that thought instantly cooled his frustration, leaving a chagrined half-smile in it's place.

>   
>  _Give up, or give in  
>  Check the grin, you're in love  
>  _

__

_Right, Shinra. Yeah, that's never going to happen. Maybe Shizu-chan **is** messing with my head, to have such foolish thoughts. Oh god, that would make Shinra right. _

>   
>  _This scene won't play  
>  I won't say I'm in looooove  
>  _

He thought of the blond teen for a moment, remembering just that morning before school. They'd had a basically pleasant exchange, not that either of them had admitted it. The banter had been... well, banter. Not poisoned barbs, or deadly snipes. Fun, even. Maybe.

>   
>  _You're doing flips  
>  Read our lips you're in love_  
> 

_Well, sidelining that until later. At the very least I am NOT saying anything along those lines to Shinra, not now._

>   
>  _You're way off base, I won't saaay it_  
>  _She won't say in love_  
>  _Get off my case, I won't saaay iiiit_  
> 

Well, Izaya supposed the brute wasn't completely irredeemably insufferable. There might be some hope for getting along, cordially.

>   
>  _girl don't be proud  
>  It's okay you're in looove_  
> 

_I'll deal with it later._

>   
>  _Oooooooooohhhh_  
> 

Head now turned away from Shinra to look out the window, Izaya gazed sightlessly at the passing buildings. Memories of the aforementioned morning still fresh in his mind.

>   
>  _At least out loud  
>  I won't say I'm iiiin_  
> 

With his chin in one hand, all but hidden from view and certainly unseen and unnoticed to anyone else, a small smile couldn't be suppressed from making its way onto the raven's face.

>   
>  _looooooooooove_
> 
> _Shalalalala-la  
>  Ahhh~_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weebness bit with the "Haaaiiii!", I couldn't think of an equivalent I liked so late when I first wrote it. Or any other day after.  
> Also, this is the end, the next chapter is just like a little extra blurb, so don't expect anything long from it. I just wanted it included because it made me laugh, but also wanted this stopping point for the "Won't say I'm in love" story, so there ya go. ('_')


	2. Chapter 2

"Now can you please play something else?" Izaya made a minor production of grumbling. "Preferably nothing to do with that monstrous beast."

"Fine, fine." Shinra said, a little too easily.

Searching through the playlist for a few seconds, he selected a song and hit play.

Izaya stiffened instinctually at the half-remembered chords. His smile fell, dread rising.

>   
>  _There's something sweet_  
>  _And almost kind_  
>  _But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined~_  
> 

"uuuuUUUHHHHHGGG!" Izaya screeched. He threw his head down onto his arm as Shinra this time truly sang along, belting it out with the kind of enthusiasm only someone who's just undeniably won against the most difficult of friends can.

Small thumps also joined in, though off beat from the song, from a head banging rhythmically against the window.

"TRUUUUUEEEE THAT HE'S NO PRINCE CHARMIIINNGGG~!"

"Nonononononononononono...."

"BUT THERE'S SOMETHING IN HIM THAT I SIMPLY DIDN'T SEEEEEEEEE~!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it didn't have to do with _that_ monstrous beast, it was a different one! XD  
> I apologize for nothing. This **is** my true self, accept it or get out.  
> Honestly though, thanks to anyone who took the time to read my self-indulgent funny-hahas that make up this story. I super enjoyed writing it, at least.  
> Well, that's all, thanks again and have a lovely day or night depending on when you read this!


End file.
